danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 50/@comment-4436931-20160411052218
I thought the translation would get a bit better following last chapter's translation but no, this chapter was much worse. It even has several spots where the translation completely modifies what was originally said into something else. Each time I see stuff like that it makes me lose respect for the translation Translation mistakes: Page 1 (first page): "I'm looking for..." should be "Are Welf Crozzo's works currently not sold?" Cover Page: "Usually..." should be "(More) Elegant house sitting than normal". "Increasing the Relationships" isn't correct, the "the" should be removed for a more accurate translation, though this wiki uses Joining Relationship Page 2: Not really a mistake but I don't really think Welf's laugh translates to "Aw yeah" Page 3: "Truly" doesn't need to be there. "You gonna use it?" should be more like "Will you use it?". Also, you don't "put together" weapons and armor, you forge them. This could probably be debated on but I'm not going to spend time on it. A better translation for "ehh" would be "Huh?". Also 下っ端 (shitappa) can mean underling but in this sense it's used more to refer to someone that's not as skilled and would be at the bottom. The translation switches over and over between the two definitions so it lacks consistency Page 4: Welf only refers to one record, not records, and doesn't say "new" either. Bell doesn't say "shh". Welf's technically 17 already so the translation might cause a misunderstanding. "I'll use that" should be "What did you want with me?" Page 5: Technically oi should be translated to hey but it doesn't really matter. "I'll give it..." should be "Putting it bluntly, I didn't want to let go of you" since it's one continuous sentence. "In being able to dish" should be "that I'm dishing". It's not after since the customers never bought it in the first place so it should be "They return it just before they buy it". About Pyonkichi, use the furigana/rubi! This annoys me so much since Pyonkichi is the proper term, not rabbit armor. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense why they think the name is weird. "But that..." should be "It's an amateur's opinion though" Page 6: Just because there's a space between two words doesn't mean that they're separate sentences. "It's precious..." should be "It's valuable when people ask for the works of lower smiths". "That's the sort..." should be "There's no other thing that make us happier than that". "Then, starting now..." should be "Then you're saying you want me to be your customer from now on?". The comma should be moved from after "well" to after "wrong". Also, Welf's second text in the same panel is completely modified, it should be "let me take it a step further" Page 7: "When you come..." should be "You bring back drop items and I'll craft them into powerful weapons that I'll sell to you for a low price". In Eina's part, "Items" should be "equipment" since the original term refers to both weapons and armor. "A smith like..." is too long and should be "Normally you'd be incompatible with someone like me who doesn't have the Blacksmith Development Ability" Page 8: "In a good..." should be "All adventurers that reach Level 2 have an eye kept on them whether it's positive or negative". Welf isn't asking Bell to be exclusive, he's referring to himself, such as "If I can be(come) your exclusive (smith)...". "That way" should be removed since it isn't referring to the previous sentence. "So even if..." should be "I'd try any means possible to form a contract with you". The sentences in the last panel should be merged like "well, looks like I've said a lot, but to be honest the level doesn't really matter" Page 9: "It feels..." should be "It feels like my emotions are welling up". 二人三脚 (nininsankyaku) doesn't mean "to make a two or three man team" since there isn't a third person in the first place, it should be "It wouldn't be bad to work with someone like him". "I can't put my finger on it" isn't the correct phrase to use since its not that he can't come up with something to say, he just can't say it properly. "I think that..." should be "I think something like that is okay" Page 10: Welf doesn't say "suck it", it's more like "there we go!". "We leave" should be "Leaving". "That'll be quick" doesn't make sense since it's not referring to the contract, it should be "I know it's sudden but can you listen to my request?" Page 11: Literal translations for words like "ehh" don't make sense since it's used differently in other languages. "Mooch" isn't really the proper term, words like "coax" or "pester" work better. "put me in" should be "add me to" Page 12: It doesn't make sense for Welf to say "we" when Bell and Lili have been there before. Welf also isn't referring to his own Familia, he's talking about Familia in general, so it should be "They say that Familia are unsociable but it turns out to be not as hopeless as I thought". "That's all in..." should be "It's not like it's irrelevant to me after all". "Furthermore" should be something like "Besides" Page 13: "Really" should be added between I and can't. The first part of the narration text should be "A new partner and new equipment" since it's one sentence